I Can't Forget You
by oXoMeoXo1
Summary: Someone is out to ruin Hermione's and Draco's relationship and make their lives living hells for as long as possible. But the real question is who? And why(A real tear jerker! You have been warned)DH & BG


**Happily Ever After: Chapter II**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, and any other copyrighted things mentioned in this fic.

_**Italics: Thoughts

* * *

**_

Hermione snuggled up into her fiancé's warm embrace and grudgingly opened her eyes. The yellow sun shone brightly into the room nearly blinding her. "Hi," she whispered softly and kissed Draco's cheek. Draco groaned and eyed the brown haired angel in his arms. She smiled when she saw his eyelids open to reveal a mix of grey and blue orbs. Draco's eyes were the first thing she fell in love with, they were so beautiful, filled with passion, love and of course tiredness.

"Good morning," he murmured burying his face into her chocolate brown cascade of hair.

Hermione smiled and stroked his blond locks. "Morning stranger" she replied. She liked the quiet moments of waking up in the arms of the man she loved. Everything was so tranquil, and right. She couldn't believe that in two days she would be Mrs. Draco Malfoy. 'Mrs. Draco Malfoy,' she liked the sound of that.

"So you're going to be a Malfoy in about," he started checking his silver and gold Rolex that Hermione had given to him for Christmas; although it was a muggle contraption he had to admit, it looked good. "Two days, eleven hours and 34 minutes. How do you feel?" he asked kissing her forehead.

Hermione starred at Draco with disbelief. "You've been counting down?" she asked surprised while raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, so? You make it sound like a dreadful thing," he challenged. Hermione chuckled and kissed his lips tenderly.

"Well I consider it adorable," she said caressing his cheek with her delicate hands. Draco shivered involuntarily at the small gesture.

"I am not adorable. Some might say extremely handsome but adorableness is not my area of expertise. That my dear is not yours either," Draco drawled brushing Hermione's hair out of her eyes. Hermione pouted, "So are you implying that I'm ugly?" she asked.

Draco snorted, "You are far from ugly love" he whispered pulling her closer and closed his eyes. He was about to fall asleep when Hermione punched his arm playfully, "Come on Drake! Get up!"

"You weren't tetchy about it yesterday or the day before that," he said turning over to the other side. Hermione blushed, "Ye-Yeah well… well…." She began. "Oh, Hermione has finally nothing to say. Quick call Witch's Weekly!" Draco said sardonically.

Hermione glared at him and kicked his knee with her foot. "Bloody hell woman!" Draco said. He grumbled something while getting up into a sitting position.

"Sorry. Could you say that again?" Draco sighed and rolled onto his side so he faced Hermione. "I said," he repeated caressing her gentle face with his slightly calloused hand "I don't know what possessed me to ask you to marry me."

Hermione grinned audaciously before answering his question. "Because you love me," she whispered. Draco rolled his eyes, "My, my. Isn't someone a tad bit cocky today?"

Hermione smirked, "You rub off on me" she said putting her arms around his waist. "Oh, I do more then that." Draco said speaking softly and seductively into her ear. "And you know it," he sucked on her earlobe which was Hermione's weak spot.

"S-stop it, your parents will hear." she muttered trying to pry herself out of his arms. He exhaled a sigh and complied. "There is such thing as a silencing spell you know."

"I know but we'll be late for breakfast if we don't hurry." She climbed out of his arms. She swiftly picked up Draco's discarded black t-shirt from last night's 'events' and put it on.

"Hey where are you going?" Draco asked putting on his black boxers. "I'm taking a shower," Hermione said opening the pine door leading to the bathroom.

"Any room for me?" he asked grinning like a Cheshire cat. Hermione thought about it for a second, "Nope!" she called from the other side of the door, "Haven't you had enough?" she asked playfully.

Draco shrugged, "I'm a needy boy" he replied.

Hermione laughed and turned on the shower. She stripped herself of all clothing and stuck her foot in to test the water. _Okay. Passable. _She walked into the shower letting the waterfall of warm water fall onto her petite body. She reached over to the side and searched for a bottle of shampoo. She found it and opened the lid to smell the flower fragrance. She poured a small amount into her hand. She put the shampoo back into its place and gently lathered the shampoo into her scalp and hair.

Once she was finished she wrapped her body in a white towel covering her torso. She took her wand and quickly dried her hair with a drying spell and walked out of the steamy bathroom.

"You finally done?" asked Draco getting up from a black recliner.

"Yup!" Hermione said walking over to her suitcase. She pulled out blue jeans and a pink cashmere sweater with a slight v-neck. "Good," he replied gruffly getting up and wrapped his muscular arms around her small waist.

"Drake!" cried out Hermione in surprise. She tugged up the white towel that had become quite loose. "Aren't you going to take a bath?" she asked kissing his cheek. "What's the use? I'm going to smell later anyways," Draco said. Hermione shot him a look and he held his hands up in defense, "Fine, I'll take a shower." Hermione smiled and walked over to the bed.

Hermione was about to look through her luggage when the dresser near Draco's bed began to move. "Oh my gods!" she screamed. Draco came rushing out, "What's the matter?" he asked.

Hermione pointed to the moving dresser with a shaky hand, "T-that's, it-it's mm-moving," she stuttered out. Draco looked at it, _what the hell is it?_ he thought. He slowly walked over to it and opened the door. Suddenly a large Anaconda popped out of it. "What is that?" Draco asked backing up to where Hermione was which was against the wall.

"An anaconda, I'm terrified of them," she whispered. (A/N: If you have ever watched any Anaconda movies, that's what it looks like) "It's huge," Draco whispered so quietly it was barely audible. "Get rid of it," she whimpered burying herself into his arm. Draco nodded and took out his wand. _How could something that fit in something that small?_ He asked himself. Then it hit him, it was a boggart. "Ridiculus!" Hermione bellowed aiming her wand at the giant snake. It was sent back into the dresser and she slumped against the wall.

"I could have done that," he said. Hermione laughed, "Yeah sure. You took to long anyways." "Hey, I saved you last time from the… what was it called again?" he questioned remembering the incident that had happened the last year at Hogwarts. "It was a clown," she responded.

**Flashback:**

_Hermione stepped into the heads quarters and led Draco to the common room. She set her books gently onto the coffee table and sat on the couch. "Let's just get this over with," she muttered. Unwillingly Draco sat down on the opposite chair, "Fine with me Mudblood" he drawled sprawling himself onto the chair. Draco looked around the dorm, 'It's nice I suppose,' he thought, 'But living with the know it all muggle, poor Blaise' _

"_Nice to see you're making yourself comfortable," she muttered eyeing him_. _Draco sneered at her, "Do you have the ingredients?" he asked changing the subject. From the look Hermione gave him he could tell she forgot. _

"_I'll take that as a no," he said. Hermione sighed and got up from the floor, "Well aren't you coming?" she asked Draco who was still seated. "Why should I? It was your responsibility to get them," he replied arrogantly but reluctantly got up._

"_Because you want good marks, now let's go," Hermione said tugging on his arm. He rolled his eyes and complied, 'Why are you letting this muggle trash control you?' he asked himself. They walked down the stairs till they reached the last step to Professor Snape's classroom. "I'll talk. You stand there and be quiet," he mumbled walking in front of her. _

_After several minutes of talking to Snape, Draco received permission to use his ingredients if they cleaned all the cauldrons. "Ok let's get all the ingredients, finish the potion, clean the cauldrons and get out of here." Hermione said._

_Draco nodded in agreement, "It says we need a toe of lizard, feathers of a hippogriff," and he rambled on for quite sometime before finishing reading off the list. Hermione was about to open the cabinet door when it began to move. "Oh my god!" she shrieked backing up to where Draco was standing." What's the matter Granger? Scared? Oh, boo-hoo. The head girl's scared," he said in a cocky manner._

"_N…no, I' not scared of-of what ever is inside there," stuttered Hermione. Draco smirked and pushed Hermione towards the cabinet. "Then go see what it is,"_

"_I…I will, I…you first," she said stepping behind Draco. "You're not scared right?" I'm not," he said walking towards the mysterious moving cabinet. "You can open it if you like," Draco said taking out his wand just in case .Hermione put one hand on the door knob the other clutching Draco's hand furiously. With a deep breath she opened it and out popped put a clown with scary features. _

_Hermione screamed, "Oh my god Malfoy! Kill it!" _

"_Bloody hell! What is it?" he asked letting go of Hermione's hand. "A clown they're terrifying."Draco nodded, "You have to do this yourself Granger" "What? Why?" she asked. "It's a boggart, do it yourself," To tell the truth, he didn't really want Hermione to know what he was afraid of. With a shaking hand Hermione tried to get rid of the boggart._

"_Ridiculus" she spat. The spell missed the clown by a mile. "Kill it!" she shrieked. "Granger shut it!" he roared. "Sorry," she muttered. Draco calmly sent the clown to a closet. Hermione sighed in relief "Thanks," she whispered giving him a brief kiss on the cheek.  
_

Hermione grinned, that was when she began to like Draco. Sure he was an arrogant prick who liked to lower one's self esteem, but he was beguiling, smart, humorous, and not to mention devishly handsome. But she liked him then, and now? She loved him.

She sighed and she rummaged through a dresser of her clothing for some undergarments but she could only find a black lace bra and a matching thong. She eyed the articles of clothing but put them on wearily. "Remind me to kill Ginny," she whispered randomly. "Why? I happen to like your certain attire. Me and Draco Jr. both," he whispered rather huskily into her ear. Hermione felt Draco's erection and she blushed, furiously. Draco chuckled to himself and turned Hermione to face him. "We're about to get married and you still blush."

"I can't help it if you make me blush," she replied kissing his lips. "Could you turn around please?" she asked. Draco rolled his eyes and let go. They were engaged, dated for a year or so, had sex countless times and yet she was still modest about her flawless and beautiful body.

"Okay, you can turn around now," she said finishing pulling on her sweater. "You are bloody mad," he muttered kissing her forehead. "So, are you going to help Draco Jr. and I with our slight problem?" he asked 'accidentally' brushing his semi hard rock erection against her hip.

"Nope!" she said giggling. She pushed him away, "You stink" Draco looked at him, "Excuse me?" he asked pretending to be offended. "Go take a shower," she said pushing him into the bathroom.

"Well buddy, guess it's just me, you and a cold shower." Hermione laughed and sat on the edge of the bed. "You know, there's plenty of room in here for you," Draco said from the other side of the door. "Draco," she said warningly. "Fine, _mum"_ he said sarcasticall_y."_ He turned on the water and stepped in. He shivered from the iciness of the water.

Minutes later he stepped out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel around his waist. "So how are Draco Jr. and you fairing?" she asked ruffling his hair affectionately. "We're doing fairly well. Thank you for asking me lady," he said bowing down. Hermione giggled, "Your welcome kind sir." Draco grinned and put on a black long sleeved shirt and a pair of blue jeans. After he finished he put on a black cloak and combed his hair with his hands.

"Come on," she said grabbing a hold of his arm. "Hold your unicorns there Hermione," he said buttoning his shirt, "I'm not even dressed". "Sorry, it's just you know. The wedding and everything," she said fumbling with a button on her cloak. "And this is the first time I actually get to meet your father, two days before the wedding. I mean what if he hates me, and still thinks I'm a mudblood? What if…" Hermione was stopped short by Draco's lips. He licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance which she complied to. Their tongues battling for dominance, his tongue mesmerizing every inch of her mouth. Finally the two broke apart for their much needed breaths.

He looked at her and smiled, stroking her hair, "Don't fret Okay?" Hermione nodded and they both walked hand in hand down the stairs. "Good morning father, mother" Draco said pulling out a chair for Hermione. Hermione folded her hands nervously into her lap. Draco placed his hand onto hers trying to clam her down.

"Morning son," Lucius said eyeing the young woman beside his son. "And you must be the young woman that my son is engaged to yes?" Hermione nodded, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Malfoy," she said.

"Ah, no need for formalities. Hermione is it?" Hermione nodded, "Please, call me Lucius," he drawled holding out his hand. "Of course," Hermione said now taking hold of his hand and shaking it. With her hand back she looked to Draco who had an amused look on his face. _Well he doesn't seem to mind that I'm a mudblood. He seems rather nice._

"Hermione dear, your wedding dress arrived this morning. I placed it in my bedroom. I hope you don't mind" Narcissa said daintily dabbing the toast crumbs that stuck to her lipstick.

"No, that's quite alright. It's supposed to be a surprise anyways," Hermione said. Draco looked at Hermione and shook his head. He really couldn't believe that she would be his wife. A woman this beautiful, so smart, so… so perfect would want to be with him. He didn't deserved her, nobody did. She was an angel, his angel with flowing brown hair and piercing brown eyes. Hermione noticed him starring and looked up. She met his gaze and smiled; she squeezed his hand and earned a small smile from the Ice Prince.

The breakfast went good, better then they both expected. Lucius didn't seem to care that Hermione was muggle born; he seemed to have some sort of likening to her. _She seems to be the perfect match for my son. Though she is a muggle, I suppose she could be an exception. _Lucius thought starring at the two lovers to his right.

* * *

Hermione breathed in the crisp autumn air and held the rail into her hands. She loved autumn, the beautiful sight of leaves of many colors falling to the ground gracefully, the tranquil breezes caressing her body, and the perfect temperature. Not to cold, not to hot. "Hey," Draco breathed out into her ear. Hermione gasped out in surprise and smiled at the blond in front of her.

"Hi," she murmured starring at the birds flying overhead. She sought out the grey stone bench with her eyes and sat on it. It was cold and damp but she didn't mind.

"You know, that bench it soaking wet." Draco said touching the wet bench. "I know," she murmured bringing her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "Do you mind if I take a seat?" he asked.

"I don't know. The bench is **_soaking_** wet" she replied teasingly. Draco grinned and took the seat beside her. "Bloody hell it's cold," she heard him mutter. Hermione scooted over to him and snuggled into his warm embrace. "All better now?" she asked kissing the top of his nose. "Yup," he murmured.

"So… where are we going for our honeymoon again?" she asked sweetly. "It's a surprise," he answered. Hermione pouted, "Come on! Why won't you tell me?" she inquired. "Like I said before, it's surprise." he answered.

Hermione crossed her arms, "You know I don't do well with surprises," she mumbled under her breath. "I know," he said smirking. Hermione glared at him and hit his arm playfully, "I bet this is some wacky idea of yours isn't it?" she asked. "I'm not telling," he replied in singing manner.

"Please?" she asked trying to make puppy dog eyes. Draco raised an eyebrow, "No way." He replied. "Fine, be a meanie," she mumbled. Draco chuckled and brought his hands to her stomach and began to tickle her. "Aack! Draco! Stop!" she screamed trying to dislodge herself from his grasp. Draco grinned and ignored the plea. He finally stopped and set his hands by his sides. "Can you believe it? Two days… just two days,"

* * *

"Do you have the potion ready?" asked the hooded figure. The tall pudgy man nodded and handed the vile to the hooded person. "This is what you need," he said in a raspy voice. "Drop one drop of this into his or her drink and the individual will forget everything that had happened the past year. More than one drop could seriously harm the person. I caution you to be careful," The figure nodded and starred at the vile in the man's hand. The figure took the veil and stuffed it in the pocket of the cloak.

"This better work," the hooded figure said before taking off into the middle of the night.

* * *

Ok, so that was my first attempt of a fic. I'd really appreciate it if you could review and Please tell me if I'm doing an ok job or not!


End file.
